


Oh My Demon

by twinkleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Finger, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Jaemin, Face Sitting, Hickeys, M/M, Smut, fairy renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleinjun/pseuds/twinkleinjun
Summary: Jaemin can't feed from anyone, all he wants is Renjun. But luckily for him Renjun is kind enough to help him out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Oh My Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i've been gone for a while, just couldn't be bothered to write lollll.  
> Also I know it doesn't seem like Renjun is a fairy but ages ago on twitter I said I'd write fairy Renjun sooo- ALSO once again I did not edit this BUT i used the docs editing thing. A BIG THANK YOU TO @119RENMIN on here and @/119RENMIN on twt!!

Renjun rummages around his kitchen, looking for ingredients for a herbal spell and keeping an eye out for his leftovers for his very forgetful neighbour, while he’s making noise in the kitchen, said neighbour is lazing around on his couch, acting like it's his own with how he is sitting. Jaemin is in a slouched position with his head lolled to the side, and his arms spread out.

His thirst for energy has been getting worse lately, he hasn’t been able to find the right person in a few weeks. So every few days Jaemin finds himself at the clubs preying on his meals, and when he gets them in his bed and finishes them off, he never feels fully energized like he should.

Renjun has tried to help him with his feeding, trying to find answers on his friends unusual behaviour/diet. Although what he doesn’t know is that Jaemin has already figured out the answer. His infatuation with his neighbour has somehow fucked up his diet on sexual energy. All his body wants is the small petite males. 

Even if Jaemin takes his energy from just a brush on his fingers, it's not like Renjun cares. Seeing as how he continuously reminds the demon to take his energy whenever he needs it, and thank god Renjun has enough to spare.

But today is different jaemin feels more jumpy and grouchy as he watches renjun potter around the kitchen, doing his fairy rituals and spells, for protection. Jaemins eyes grow dark when his eyes trail down to Renjun small, plush lips. He balls his hands into a fist and squeezes when Renjuns pink tongue pokes out to wet his lips.

A growl rips itself from his throat, it causes Renjun to drop the glass case he has in his hands, making it shatter against the tiles of his kitchen, they both ignore the crash and mess as they stare at each other, JAemin with kist filled eyes and Renjun with shock and confusion eb=vident in his purple orbs.

“Jaemin? I- are you-you okay?” Renjun asks cautiously as he takes a careful step towards his enraged companion. Jaemin just grunts in return. Renjun takes another careful step towards him, ignoring the shattered glass on the floor and swiftly avoiding stepping on any shards. 

Once he is in arm reach, Renjun reaches his hands out and cups Jaemins cheeks, gazing into his eyes with worry. In return Jaein grips onto his wrists and tugs him closer to his chest, efficiently caging him against his chest. Jaemin circles his arms around Renjun waist and he buries his head into the fairies silky soft hair.

Inhaling his soothing scent, but instead of relaxing his hunger down, it only makes his desire for Renjun grow stronger. His arms stiffen around the smaller and instead of pushing him away like he always does, he pushes his head down into his chest.

Renjun stands in the embrace with a puzzled expression across his features. Yes Jaemin has always been affectionate and clingy, but he is not used to this much affection from the incubus.

Jaemin lets out a pained groan and whispers to Renjun ``I need you to push me off- okay?” Renjun looks up at him confused, “J-Jaemin? Why what's wrong?” Renjun stupidly asks his friend. 

“God- Renjun for once, can you just listen to me?” Jaemin's voice is strained and his arms tighten around renjun. All of a sudden it clicks, Jaemin is hungry. A simple touch of his hand isn’t going to satisfy him, so renjun decides to make a rather stupid move. “Jaemin- take as much as you need-”

He’s rudley cut off by Jaemin yelling, “No! You don’t understand, I could hurt you” 

“Jaemin stop being stupid, you’re hurting yourself for denying yourself of energy.  _ Nana,  _ I’m offering my energy to you okay?” Renjun says soothingly to Jaemin, wanting him to feel comfortable with his consent.

A minute of silence goes by before Jaemin softly speaks “Renjun- are you sure” 

“Positive”

***

Renjun finds himself in Jaemins arms, he’s been lifted up and is now comfortably sitting on his kitchen bench with his legs securley around Jaemins waist while their lips are locked. A shiver travails down Renjun’s back when Jaemin begins to trail his visibly chapped lips down his neck.

Jaemin pokes his tongue out and licks a long stripe along the scorching skin on his neck. Renjun moans loudly when Jaemin sucks and nibbles on his skin, leaving red and purple splotches with each suck.

His moan causes Jaemin to huff. He securely grips onto Renjuns waist and lifts him off of the bench. Once renjun is off the bench jaemin grips his thigh and hoists him up higher. 

Renjun isn’t sure when they reach his bedroom, he’s too preoccupied with Jaemins lips. He nibbles and sucks on his bottom lip, sighing in delight with the soft swell. 

They fall onto the bed, the bed creaks with the sudden weight. When their lips detach Renjun looks up into his eyes, gasping when Jaemins usual welcoming brown eyes fade into a gold colour. A signal that Jaemin is ready for what's soon to come. 

“You ready, baby?” he asks in a husky voice, Renjun merely nids his head in reply. Jaemin tsks before leaning down to whisper in his ear “use your words” Renjun feels his body heat up and he whines in protest.

“I-I’m ready. Jaemin please  _ fuck me” _

Renjun feels his body temperature rise up, a sign of Jaemins enthrallment entering his body and curling around his soul. Renjun blinks up at Jaemin, his own purple eyes meeting his gold, shimmery ones. Jaemin cages Renjun with his hands on either side of his head, Renjun lets out a low whine when Jaemin leans down and blows hot air against his neck. 

Jaemin smirks at the sound of his dear friend already falling apart from just some air being blown against his scorching skin. He sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe up Renjun’s now bruised neck. “So desperate for me aren’t you?” 

Renjun whines in acknowledgement, luckily for him jaemin lets him get away with the nonverbal answer. Jaemin’s cold hands wander under his shirt, he plays with his nipples from under it. Renjun arches his back up in response.

Jaemin uses one hand to twist and pull at his right nipple while his other hand moves its way down to his crotch. Renjun tries to twist his body away from the abuse on his nipples but is stopped by the hand that was once on his crotch. 

Jaemin looks up and renjun and smirks, he leans down to his ear and whispers “already so worked up for me- you’re just a slut for me aren't you?” 

Tears well up in his eyes as Renjun nods his head furiously, “yes- ‘m a slut for you” he repeats like a mantra. 

Jaemin smirks incredibly wide at that. His golden eyes darken slightly, causing a shiver to erupt upon Renjuns spine going all the way down to his toes. Jaemin attaches their lips in an intense kiss. Their tongues intertwine and renjun feels his body heat up even more.

Renjun feels as if all the air has vanished from his lungs, and only when they part does he feel relief. Both of their lips are swollen. Renjun being clothed makes Jaemin want to scream, so he does the only logical thing.

With Renjuns permission, he removes all of his clothing, leaving him only in his boxers. Jaemin eyes all the unmarked, perfect skin. The urge to sink his teeth into his chest is unbearable, but that can wait. As for now, the urge to wreck him is more powerful.

Jaemin slyly moves down his body, not before stopping to suck ever so slightly on his way down. He comes eye level with renjun crotch. Once again Jaemin seeks permission, a nod is all he needs. Immediately Jaemin pulls Renjuns boxers down to mid thigh and without even thinking he engulfs his cock.

Although Renjun isn’t as big as he is, he’s still pretty big - big enough that Jaemin gags as she seeth’s his head lower to the base of Renjun’s cock. Renjun cries out at the sudden warmth and tightness. His eyes roll to the back of his head when JAemin teasingly swallows around him.

Jaemin eventually comes up for air - even when he could- _ would  _ stay there for eternity - Jaemin gasps loudly, he strokes renjun down to the base and back up to the tip, he reconnects his mouth to renjun’s cockhead and sucks and swirls his head around it.

Renjun twitches and moans at every flick of his wrist and sucks. He makes the mistake by looking down and making eye contact with Jaemin. Jaemin’s cheeks are bright pink and his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

Jaemin lifts his head from Renjuns cock, a fine string of saliva still connecting them (not that Renjun is paying attention to that). Jaemin’s golden eyes are dark with lust as he furiously blinks the tears away (renjun would never admit it but he finds that very attractive) 

Renjun feels himself melt to the mattress when jaemins cold hands attach themselves to his though, nails raking down them as he pushes Renjun’s boxers off of him leaving him completely stark naked while Jaemin is fully clothed. 

Renjun rakes his eyes down Jaemin body, “Off '' he says as he tugged at Jaemin’s shirt and pants. Jaemin smirks at the needy male underneath him before swiftly taking his shirt off and pulling his pants down, but unlike Renjun, he isn’t wearing boxers under.

Renjun gulps at the size of Jaemin, way bigger than he's ever taken before. Jaemin swiftly leans down and connects their lips in a rather rough way, their teeth clash against each other and tongues fighting for dominance. While this is happening Jaemin somehow gets his fingers lubed up.

Renjun feels a cold finger against his ass and he jolts when it pushes against his rim, he detaches his lips from Jaemin, earning an annoyed groan. “Jaemin?” confusion is evident in his voice as well as his eyes. 

“You want me to fuck you right? I need to stretch you or it would hurt junnie” Jaemin says clearly, staring deeply into Renjun’s eyes. Renjun flushes at the straightforwardness before nodding his head and spreading his legs, urging jaemin to continue.

Jaemin continues to circle Renjuns rim, then he pushes his index finger in with little resistance. Renjun squeezes around Jaemin’s finger. His legs twitch and Jaemin ends up folding Renjun in half, one arm holding his legs down to his chest while the other drills into Renjun.

Once three fingers are in him, he starts to feel dizzy with pleasure. Jaemins fingers twist and curl inside Renjun, the heat in the smallers stomach amplifying the closer he gets to release, “Jaemin- nana if you don't stop no- im gonna- gonna come” Jaemin looks up and him and smirks darkly, “Oh darling you can come as many times as you want. Just know i'm not stopping until im satisfied” 

It didn't take long for renjun to come after that. Hos words just got in his head and he imagined himself getting railed over and over again, coming multiple times. He even thinks of Jaemin making his tired, fucked out body  _ ride  _ him. 

When he comes to, he finds that Jaemin has removed his fingers from renjun and has begun to pepper kisses on his pale thighs. Renjun feels his body go lax with every kiss. Jaemin smiles at him when he notices the heavy stare.

Jaemin gets up off of the bed and walks off. Renjun doesn;t panic. Because even if he did panic, Jaemin returned soon with a bottle of water in hand. “Drink” Renjun obeys him and unscrews the lid, while keeping eye contact he brings it up to his lips and takes small sips.

His eyes flutter shut when the cool liquid soothes his dry mouth. When he opens his eyes he finds that Jaemin has discarded his shirt somewhere and he has made his way over to the other side of the bed.

“While i have you Renjun, I want to try something. And if at any point you feel uncomfortable please tell me, as you know this will only work if you fully trust me and feel good” the sincerity in his voice makes it seem as if he was asking a simple question.

“I trust you nana” Renjun whispers to the demon. 

Jaemin’s friendly exterior disappears and a dark aura takes over his friendly features. Jaemin sits next to Renjun and drags him over to him. Jaemin then lays down and forces Renjun to shift all of his weight to his stomach. 

He encircles Renjun;s small waist and with a blinding smile he says, “sit on my face for me darling”. Renjun freezes, “Wh-what? Nana- Jaemin are you crazy? I could crush you” instead of consoling renjun Jaemin merely chuckles. “Trust me”.

Renjun easily complies with what Jaemin wants and soon enough finds himself gripping the headboard while his thighs are on either side of Jaemins head, renjun goes to protest again, but before he can get another word out jaemin pulls him down.

Renjun gasps as he feels Jaemins tongue circle around his rim, the urge of pressing his thighs together growing with each second. Jaemin seems to notice, holding Renjuns thigh tightly while slowly pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

Renjuns hand goes up to his mouth, trying to quiet down the upcoming moans while Jaemin pushes his tongue in. Renjuns cheeks feel like they’re burning - eyes filled with unshed tears while Jaemin started tongue fucking his hole.

Renjun threw his head back the harder Jaemin grabbed his thighs and the quicker his tongue moved, starting to shake slightly. Jaemin wanted to chuckle at the way Renjun seemed close again, teasing his hole a little before the fairy finally released for a second time.

Renjun gets off Jaemins face slowly, and kneels to his side. Giving Jaemin full view of his plush thighs and glistening sensitive cock. Jaemin leans up against his forearms and stares, causing Renjun to squish them together, which makes Jaemin yank him down onto his back. It rips a high pitch squeal out of renjun but it is quickly muffled with a moan when jaemin sucks at one of his nipples. 

Renjun’s back arches off the bed and his hands make their way to Jaemins hair, he doesn’t grip it  _ too  _ tightly, just tight enough so he can feel grounded.

While Renjun was distracted, Jaemin slipped his fingers back into Renjuns slicked hole, to make sure Renjun doesn’t get hurt, Jaemin pushes and prods around his puckered hole with a finger. Renjun jolts with the tip of Jaemins index finger pushes in and out slowly.

“Just a little longer pet” Jaemin whispers in his ear and bites down on his neck, drawing a little blood, the toxins of his bite seep into Renjun’s skin and he lets out a euphoric moan. 

Jaemin continues to add more fingers until he’s pushing his pinkie in, he spreads his fingers wide which stretches Renjun even wider and makes him wince from the stretch. “J-jaem please, hurts” Renjun sniffles while looking up at Jaemin and tugging his hair.

Jaemin looks down and coos at Renjun before attaching their lips together in a sweet kiss, “such a good boy for me” Jaemin whispers against his lips before going in for another kiss.

This time Jaemin slips his fingers from Renjun, earning a dissatisfied groan, but he distracts him with kisses. He lubes his throbbing cock up before guiding it to Renjun’s gaping entrance. Renjun shakes slightly before opening his legs wider, giving Jaemin extra space to do whatever he wants to him.

Jaemin slowly pushes into him, stopping every now and then, allowing Renjun to breathe properly. Jaemins cock pulses once it’s fully seethed inside Renjuns small, tight hole. The warmth surrounding it makes him bury his head in Renjuns neck and let out a deep groan. 

“You ready?” Jaemin asks, looking directly into Renjun’s eyes. He nods once and waits.

Nothing happens.

“Jaem?” 

“I need a verbal response baby,” He says matter of factly. Renjun groans, turning his head to the side, burying it into the pillow as he wraps his legs around Jaemin’s hips. “Please-  _ Jesus Jaem.  _ Please fuck me already” 

Without a response Jaemin pulls out slowly, and rams in. Knocking the air from his lungs. Jaemins gold eyes have a glint in them as he stares into Renjun’s eyes. Each thrust sends Renjun into a fit of moans.

Jaemin angles his hips differently and thrust, at that Renjun lets out a loud, sweet moan. Signaling that Jaemin hit his prostate.

Jaemin halts his movements for a few moments before he gives an experimental thrust to the same spot, which rips a whine from Renjun. With renewed strength Jaemin starts ramming even harder into him. 

Their breath mixes while Renjun gets driven closer and closer to the headboard, to ensure he doesnt hurt his head, Jaemin uses one hand to grip the headboard while the other one firmly grips his waist. 

His tight grip on Renjun’s waist leaves bruises in their wake, delicious hand printed bruises that he will admire when they wake the next day. Renjun moans at the thought of the bruises decorating his body. 

Jaemin leans down again and starts to suck and bite at his neck, leaving purple and red marks all over his neck. 

Renjun starts feeling dizzy. He feels his energy start to leave his body. With the remaining strength he has, he moves his hands to cup jaemin cheeks, making him look at Renjun. Jaemin’s once dull eyes are vibrating with every, his golden eyes are so bright that Renjun has to slightly squint.

“Close- Jaem ‘m so-so close” Renjun manages to yell out, Jaemin smirks devilishly at him and proceeds to pin Renjun’s hips down into the mattress before speeding his thrusts up. Immediately Renjun clenches around him and Jaemin reaches down to pump Renjun, helping him reach his climax quicker.

Renjuns hands drop from his face and onto the pillows, where Jaemin intertwined their hands, pinning him down so he can’t move away from the assault on his prostate. Renjun falls limp against the mattress as Jaemin continues to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Jaemin leans down to his era and bites the lobe. “Come for me pet” and with the permission, Renjun finally gets his sweet release. His back arches off of the bed and he sees white. He clenches down tightly onto Jaemin, which causes him to let out a loud hiss. Jaemin delivers a few more thrusts before burying himself deep in renjun, and he comes.

Painting his walls white. Renjun twitches at the feeling. 

They stay like that for a few moments. Mostly to catch their breath. Jaemin makes eye contact with the delirious Renjun before kissing his cheek.

Jaemin pulls out and Renjun winces at the sticky feeling. Knowing Renjun doesn’t have any energy to move, Jaemin gets up and gets a warm cloth to clean Renjun down, knowing neither of them are willing to clean themselves properly. When Jaemin gets back to the room Renjun is already on the verge of passing out.

He shakes Renjun lightly, while wiping him down with the cloth. Once Renjun is non sticky, Jaemin gently helps Renjun up in a sitting position and holds a water bottle at his lips.

Waiting for Renjun to drink at least half before pulling it away. Renjun didn’t realise how much he needed that water, he readily gulped the cold liquid down. Once he’s done Jaemin pulls it away from him. Jaemin gives Renjun his shirt to wear and once he’s done and layed back down on the bed, he passes out.

Jaemin all but chuckles at him before kissing his forehead and getting into bed with him, cuddling him from behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> twt @/twinkleinjun


End file.
